Live Without her
by EM4EM
Summary: Si Haley n'était plus là. Si elle avait laissée derrière elle un mari et deux enfants. Comment ses proches vont vivre sans elle.
1. T'es bien le fils de ton père

Comme tous les matins, je me réveille pour aller au lycée. Je prends mon petit-déjeuner. Je regarde l'heure et me dirige devant une porte. Je l'entrouvre et observe le magnifique petit ange qui dort. Je le réveille doucement.

?: Will ? Will ? Il est l'heure de se lever.

J'entends un petit grognement puis je vois une tête se redresser. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux encore à moitié fermer.

Will : Pff, tu aurais pu me laisser dormir.

?: Non, il est l'heure.

Will : Papa est rentré ?

?: Non. Tu sais bien qu'il est très pris par les entraînements.

Will : Oh, oui.

Il fait comme si de rien n'était mais je vois bien que cette situation le fait souffrir. Notre famille est loin d'être parfaite mais on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Will : On ira voir maman cet après-midi ?

?: Si tu veux.

Will : Sam ?

Sam : Oui ?

Will : Je t'aime.

Sam: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Will : T'es ma grande sœur préférée.

Je me mets à rigoler. Il est si mignon mais parfois il m'effraie. Je e trouve trop sérieux pour un garçon de 8 ans.

Sam : Will, je suis ta seule sœur.

Will : Et alors, même si j'avais 100 autres sœurs, tu serais toujours ma préférée.

Sam : Toi aussi, tu es mon frère préféré.

Nous finissons de nous préparer puis je le dépose chez la nourrice. Moi je m'en vais en cours. Je me retrouve enfin dans le monde des adolescents normaux. Je déambule dans les couloirs pour enfin arriver en face d'une porte.

« Coach Nathan Scott »

Je rentre et je le vois concentrer sur son plan de tactique. Je toque à a porte pour lui faire part de ma présence.

Nathan : Hey Sam ça va ? Comment va Will ?

Sam : Bien, sauf qu'il aurait aimé voir son père au réveil.

Nathan : Sam…

Sam : Non, tu n'as pas à m'expliquer, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je suis là pour te dire qu'on ne rentre pas tout de suite ce soir. Will veut aller voir maman.

Nathan : Oh.

Sam : Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Nathan : Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

Sam : Très bien, comme tu veux.

Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas tant de travail que ça mais chaque fois qu'on va voir maman il fuit. Il faudra un jour qu'il affronte la réalité.

Après cette longue journée de cours ennuyeuse à mourir me voilà devant l'école de Will.

Will : Sam !

Sam : Hey, salut terreur. Ca va ?

Will : Oui, sauf que je me suis disputé avec Peter.

Sam : Pourquoi ?

Will : Parce qu'il a pas arrêter de m'énerver. Il faisait des sourires à Amy. Et puis il disait qu'Amy c'était son amoureuse.

Sam : Toi, t'es bien le fils de ton père. Toujours à être jaloux.


	2. Maman, papa est malheureux sans toi

Nous marchons dans les rue de Tree Hill jusqu'à arriver devant cette grille en fer. Je l'ouvre dans un grincement lugubre. Je déteste vraiment ces moments là mais si je ne le fais pas qui le fera ?

Will : Bonjour maman. J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi ça va. Papa est malheureux sans toi mais heureusement Sam veille sur nous. Elle est géniale. Je t'aime maman.

Sam : Will ? Tu veux bien me laisser seule avec maman.

Will : D'accords. Je vais faire un tour.

Sam : Ne t'éloigne pas trop.

Will s'éloigne un peu pour me laisser lui parler.

Sam : Salut maman. Je sais que je ne passe pas souvent. J'aimerai vraiment mais c'est pas facile. La vie sans toi c'est vraiment difficile. Will fait comme si tout allais bien mais je l'entends pleurer le soir dans son sommeil. Et papa je ne t'en parle même pas. Il est plongé dans son travail. On le croise à peine à la maison. Quant à moi, j'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'interroger. Il faut que je tienne le coup. Si je m'écroule tout s'écroule et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Il faut que Will soit heureux. Je sais qu'il ne l'est pas entièrement et il ne le sera sans doute jamais vraiment mais j'essai de faire de mon mieux. Je ne sais pas si tu nous vois ou bien si tu m'entends mais si c'est le cas, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais. Je veux que tu sache que peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours.

Je pose le bout de mes doigts contre cette plaque de marbre froide et je frôle les inscriptions du doigts : Haley James Scott, beloved mother, wife, daughter. Je récupère Will et nous partons pour la maison.

Will : Elle était comment maman ?

Sam : Elle était géniale.

Will : Tu as beaucoup de souvenir d'elle ?

Sam : Quelques uns. Je me souviens de sa voix.

Will se met à pleurer tout à coup. Je me sens complètement désemparée.

Sam : Will, pourquoi tu pleure ?

Will : Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me souviens pas de sa voix ou de son odeur.

Sam : Ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal que tu ne te souvienne pas de tout. Tu étais trop petit quand elle est partie.

Will : Tu crois que papa m'en voudra de l'avoir oublié ?

Sam : Non, bien sûr que non.

Nous rentrons à la maison, cette maison vide. Je demande à Will de prendre sa douche, pendant ce temps là je prépare le dîner.

Will arrive les cheveux humide en pyjama.

Will : On mange quoi ?

Sam : Des macaronis au fromage.

Will : J'adore les macaronis au fromage.

Sam : Oui, je sais. Tu sais que c'est le premier plat que maman m'a apprit à faire.

Will : Non, elle a bien fait de te l'apprendre, comme ça tu peux m'en préparer le soir.

Sam : Eh oui.

Nous mangeons tranquillement, Will me raconte sa journée, ses exploits en cours de sport. Une fois qu'il a fini de manger il va se coucher. Je fais la vaisselle puis lui dis bonne nuit. Je fais mes devoirs. Juste avant d'aller moi-même me coucher j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je croise son regard puis je monte dans ma chambre. Je suis bien trop fatiguée pour le critiquer. Ca attendra demain.


	3. Keller et Keller junior

Aujourd'hui, l'événement du jour c'est la sélection des nouveaux joueurs par le coach Scott. Je vais pouvoir assister à tout ça grâce à mon poste de chef des pom-pom girls. Je regroupe toutes les filles et les briefent sur notre nouvelle et dernière année pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Si les joueurs trouvent que mon père est un coach dure, moi je suis un véritable tyran. Je les fais travailler plus que dur. Pour être pom-pom girl il faut le vouloir. L'entraînement s'arrête au moment où celui des basketteur commence. Nous sommes toutes assises dans les gradins pour nous rincer l'œil. J'observe au loin un nouveau qui m'a l'air assez doué. Il s'arrête pour boire, j'en profite pour l'approcher.

Sam : Salut, tu te débrouille bien.

?: Merci.

Sam : T'es nouveau ici ?

?: Oui

Sam : Dis-moi ? Tu ne sais que parler par monosylabes ?

Un sourire. Wouah ! Mais c'est que j'en ai de la chance.

Sam : Je m'appelle Sam.

?: CJ.

Sam : Enchantée de faire ta connaissance CJ.

Nathan : Hey le nouveau on est là pour jouer pas pour draguer.

Argh, mais il veut ma mort ou quoi ? Je vous jure qu'il va me le payer cher. Quelle idée de devoir supporter son père au lycée. J'ai plus aucune vie sentimentale maintenant.

C'est la fin de l'entraînement et je me précipite pour retrouver mon père.

Sam : Tu trouve ça drôle ?

Nathan : De quoi tu veux parler ?

Sam : De CJ !

Nathan : J'ai fait ce que tout coach aurait fait. Si les joueurs sont là c'est pour jouer au basket, pas pour draguer.

Sam : Donc ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait qu'il me parle ?

Nathan : T'es une grande fille, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Sam : Génial.

Je retourne en cours. Je sais bien qu'il ment mais je ne vais rien dire. Mais lui et moi avons pas mal de choses à régler.

Je me ballade dans les couloirs quand Joy m'intercepte.

Joy : Sam ! T'as vu le nouveau ? Canon.

Sam : Il est pas mal.

Règle n°1 : Quand on est chef des pom-pom girls ne jamais révéler pour qui on craque toutes les autres vont vouloir l'avoir avant vous.

Joy : Pas mal ? En plus il paraît que son père c'est une rockstar.

« Wouah mais c'est trop coooooooolllll !! » Non mais regardez moi ces groupies. Je lui ai trouvé une idée de cadeaux : un bavoir.

Sam : Dingue. Bon, Joy je dois te laisser il faut que je m'occupe de mon petit frère.

Joy : Oh d'accords. A plus, on s'appelle.

Tout ceci accompagné de son regard qui veut dire : « Oh la pauvre, elle n'a plus aucune vie sociale à cause de son père, du décès de sa mère et de ses nouvelles responsabilités. »

Je rentre dans le bureau de mon père pour lui annoncer que je passe chercher Will et au moment où je sors je vois CJ accompagné d'un homme brun, style punk rebelle qui aurait dépassé la date d'expiration.

Nathan : Keller ! Que me vaut ta venue ?

Ils se connaissent ? Et vu comment mon père lui parle ça doit pas être l'amour fou entre eux.

Chris : Je suis venu te présenter mon fils. Il veut rentrer dans l'équipe de basket. Je lui ai dit que c'était qu'un sport de crétin mais bon, il fait ce qu'il veut après tout. Avec un peu de chance il se mariera avec une rockeuse. Il faudrait pas qu'il se la fasse voler.

Je vois le visage de mon père ce durcir. Il serre les mâchoires. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant énervé qu'aujourd'hui.

Nathan : Va jouer ailleurs Keller. Tu n'est pas chez toi ici et ce serait dommage que ton fils ne soit pas accepter dans l'équipe juste parce que son père est un crétin.

Chris : Ce serait plutôt son père le crétin. Au fait t'es toujours marié ?

Il connaît ma mère ?

Nathan : Oui.

Oui ? Pourquoi il ne lui dit pas tout simplement qu'elle est morte.

Chris : Dommage mais bon, c'est pas ça qui m'a empêché de l'avoir il y a 20 ans.

Nathan : Quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'elle n'aime pas les losers.

Chris : Quand elle aura compris que vous n'êtes pas faits pour être ensemble.

Je vois mon père s'approcher de lui dangereusement. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je connais mon père et quand il est énervé ça devient violent.

Sam : Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir.

Chris : Salut je m'appelle Chris Keller mais appelle moi Chris.

CJ : Papa, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'en aille. Au revoir Coach. Sam, on se revoit en cours.

Sam : A plus CJ.

CJ et son père sont partis sous le regard dur de mon père.

Sam : Tu m'explique ?

Nathan : C'est une longue histoire.

Sam : Oh mais j'ai le temps.

Nathan : J'ai rencontré Chris lorsque j'avais 18 ans. Il est passé une fois au Tric et à vu ta mère chanter. Tu sais à quel point sa voix était éblouissante. Chris lui a proposé d'enregistrer une chanson avec lui.

Sam : Jusque là il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Nathan : En tout cas, il avait de bon goût niveau femme.

Sam : Comment ça ?

Nathan : Disons que s'il enregistré avec Haley ce n'était pas seulement pour l'amour de la musique.

Sam : Ca explique pourquoi tu étais sur le point de lui refaire le portrait.

Nathan : Je n'y peux rien. Dés que je le vois je ne réponds plus de moi.

Sam : J'avais remarqué.

Nathan : Il m'a fait perdre un ans de ma vie aux côtés de ta mère.

Sam : Comment ça ?

Nathan : Il l'avait convaincu de partir en tournée avec lui.

Sam : Et elle a accepté ?

Nathan : Oui, j'avais poser un ultimatum à Haley en lui disant que c'était la tournée ou moi.

Sam : Elle a choisi la tournée ?

Nathan : Oui, et je la comprend. Je ne lui apportait rien alors qu'avec lui elle réalisait ses rêves mais elle est quand même rentré à la maison.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler de maman et il n'en parle pas avec colère ou tristesse.


	4. Oncle Lucas!

Je rentre ce soir et je revois ce Chris. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il nous envahit ou quoi ? Il est pire qu'un microbe.

Sam : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Chris : Dis donc, c'est pas le savoir-vivre qui vous étouffe chez les Scott.

Sam : On a un peu de ml quand on est à proximité des cafards.

Chris : Je voulais voir ta mère.

Sam : Elle n'est pas là.

Chris : Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Donc, maintenant que vous savez qu'elle n'est pas là vous pouvez partir.

?: Sam ? Will ?

Ah voilà que les choses se compliquent.

Chris : Scott ! Comment va la très chère Brooke Davis.

Lucas : Scott.

Chris : Quoi ?

Lucas : Elle s'appelle Brooke Davis Scott et ce n'est pas près de changer.

Chris : Peu importe. J'adore les femmes mariées.

Lucas : Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici.

Chris : Je voulais voir Haley.

Lucas : Haley ?

Sam : Papa ne le lui a pas dit.

Chris : Qu'est-ce que Scott ne m'a pas dit ?

Lucas : Rien. Mais si tu espère voir Haley et bien tu te fais des illusions.

Chris : C'est ce qu'on verra Scott.

Et bien il a l'air d'avoir fait pas mal de dégâts autour de lui ce Chris. Je regarde la pendule et constate avec effroi que je vais arriver en retard chez la nourrice. Je part en quatrième vitesse en invitant Oncle Lucas à s'installer tranquillement en attendant mon père même si je sais très bien que je serai rentrée avant lui. J'arrive chez la nourrice essoufflée d'avoir trop couru. Je m'arrête 10 secondes pour reprendre contenance puis je sonne à la porte.

Nourrice : Bonjour Sam.

Sam : Bonjour. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais mon oncle vient d'arriver et mon père travaille encore.

Nourrice : Ce n'est rien. Will est devant la télévision.

Sam : Merci.

Je m'approche du salon et voit ce petit ange passionné devant les dessins animés.

Sam : Hey champion !

Il se retourne vers moi et se redresse.

Will : Sammy !!!

Sam : Tu t'es bien amusée ?

Will : Oui. On a joué au basket cet après-midi.

Sam : Et tu as gagné ?

Will : Ouais ! On les a écrasé !

Sam : Will ne parle pas comme ça.

Will : Pourquoi ? Papa il le dit bien quand il regarde un match à la télévision.

Sam : Oui, mais c'est différend, papa est une grande personne.

Will : Alors quand je serait grand je pourrait le dire ?

Sam : On verra.

Will : Et est-ce que je pourrai me marier avec Amy quand je serai grand.

Sam : Si elle est toujours ton amoureuse alors oui tu pourras.

Will : Vivement que je sois grand.

Sam : Aller, il est temps de rentrer à la maison jeune homme.

Will : Déjà ?

Sam : Eh oui. Dis au revoir à Maggie et prends tes affaires. Je t'attends devant la porte.

Après avoir attendue cinq bonnes minutes je le vois arriver avec Maggie.

Sam : Au revoir.

Maggie : Au revoir. Will on se voit lundi ?

Will : Génial !

Sam : Aller zou !!

On se dirige vers la maison tranquillement quand on arrive devant la porte je m'arrête devant Will.

Sam : Will, il y a une surprise qui t'attends à l'intérieur.

Will : Pour de vrai ?

Sam : Hum hum.

Will : Vite ! Ouvre, je veux voir !

J'ouvre la porte et Lucas se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Will : Oncle Lucas.

Et voilà la tornade partie dans les bras de son oncle.

Will : Trop cool la surprise !

Lucas : T'es content de me voir ?

Will : Ouais trop !

Il repose Will à terre.

Lucas : Mais tu as grandi. Tu seras bientôt plus grand que ton père. T'es un homme maintenant !

Will : Ouais !!

Sam : Will, tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre ?

Will : Non ! Je veux rester avec tonton Lucas.

Sam : S'il te plaît Will.

Will : Pff t'es pas drôle.

Sam : Oui, je sais.

Flash Back 2 ans plus tôt :

Will : Où est maman ?

Sam : Elle n'est pas là.

Will : Et où elle est ?

Sam : Elle est partie. Pour toujours.

Will : Non je te crois pas ! Tu mens. Menteuse ! Menteuse ! MENTEUSE ! Maman va rentrer. Elle va revenir. Je le sais. Elle m'a promis.

Sam : Je suis désolée.

Will : Non ! Voleuse de maman !

Sam : Will.

Il s'est assis sur le sol en pleur. Mon père était resté à l'hôpital pour régler les problèmes de l'enterrement. J'ai serré Will dans mes bras en lui parlant. Ce jour là je n'ai pas réussi à pleurer. Ni ce jour là ni jamais. Mes yeux n'ont versés aucunes larmes depuis l'annonce de son décès. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser pour pleurer.

Fin du flash back.

Will est parti dans sa chambre en traînant les pieds.

Will : Pff…

Une fois qu'on était assuré qu'il étai bien dans sa chambre Lucas s'est tourné vers moi.

Lucas : Alors, comment ça va ?

Sam : Papa se réfugie dans le travail pour ne pas penser à elle et Will. Will lui ça a l'air d'aller. J'essaye de le protéger de tout ça.

Lucas : Et toi ?

Sam : Comment ça ?

Lucas : Qui s'occupe de toi ? Qui te protège de tout ça ? Je vois bien que tu t'occupe de Will et de Nathan. Il a beau être mon frère, je pense qu'il serait temps qu'il agisse comme un adulte et qu'il s'occupe vraiment de sa famille.

Sam : Peu importe. Je vais bien.

Lucas : Qui essai-tu de convaincre comme ça ? Toi ou moi ?

Sam : Je n'essai de convaincre personne.

Lucas : Si tu le dis.


	5. Tu n'es pas mon père

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée soudaine du père de CJ qui semble être un fantôme de mon père qui revient le hanter. Depuis j'ai eu l'occasion de faire plus ou moins connaissance avec CJ et il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Nous sommes dans le gymnase du lycée et j'observe mon père traumatiser les joueurs.

Nathan : Aller plus vite que ça !! Quelle bande de poule mouillé. Non mais je vous jure ma grand mère se débrouille mieux que vous !

J'entends les joueurs marmonner. Je sais qu'il prend un malin plaisir à les voir transpirer et souffrir.

Nathan : C'est bon ! On se regroupe.

Tous les joueurs entourent mon père en tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Ils en profitent pour se réhydrater. Pendant qu'il leur donne les conseils de jeu CJ se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Je le lui rends quand j'entends.

Nathan : Keller, ça t'ennuierai d'écouter ce que je dis au lieu de reluquer les pom-pom girls.

CJ : Excusez-moi coach.

Nathan : Tu vas me faire 50 pompes ça te remettra les idées en place. On est dans un gymnase ici pas un centre de rencontre.

Ouch. Il fallait s'en douter. Il peut pas me laisser tranquille lui. Quand il faut s'occuper de sa famille il n'y a plus personne mais pour gâcher la vie de sa fille il répond toujours présent. Une fureur m'emplit littéralement, et j'éprouve le besoin de me défouler enfin, de lui dire après toutes ses années ce que je pense. Oncle Lucas a raison, je le sais maintenant.

A la fin de l'entraînement mon père me demande de l'attendre. Il finit par me rejoindre.

Sam, _le regard noir_ : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Nathan : Je ne veux plus te voir fricoter avec CJ.

Sam : Tu me fais marcher ?

Nathan : Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.

Sam, _toujours énervée et de plus en plus en colère_ : Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre son père et toi et je m'en moque mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir juste parce que tu déteste son père !

Nathan : Je suis ton père, j'ai tous les droits sur toi.

Sam : Non ! Non ! Tu n'es pas mon père ! Tu n'es plus mon père depuis bien longtemps !! Depuis que tu as laissé tomber tes responsabilités !! Ne tente pas de jouer ton rôle de père quand ça t'arrange. Est-ce que tu as été là pour Will et moi quand maman est morte ? Est-ce que tu as passé un seul moment agréable en famille avec Will et moi ?

Un silence gêné, je sent des larmes monter - pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère. Jamais je n'en a reparlé avec autant de haine et de sincérité dans la voix. Mon père quant à lui, une expression triste et soudaine sur le visage essaye de se rapprocher pour me rassurer, mais je reprends ma tirade et m'éloignant encore et encore. Je ne le laisserai pas m'avoir, pas cette fois.

Sam : Non !! Alors ne prétends pas pouvoir intervenir dans ma vie. Laisse-moi mener ma vie comme je l'entends ! C'est ce que j'ai fait ces 2 dernières années.

Nathan : Sam…

Sam : Non, laisse-moi tranquille. Retourne dans ton petit monde loin de ta famille et ne te mêle plus de ma vie.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me fasse ça. Je sors du gymnase précipitamment, le regard rempli de colère. Je percute quelqu'un. Je lève les yeux et vois son regard inquiet. Les larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler s'évanouissent dans les limbes du souvenir, je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui.

CJ : Sam tu vas bien ?

Sam : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

CJ : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sam : Rien.

CJ : Laisse-moi deviner, ton père ne veux pas que tu traîne avec le fils de son pire ennemis.

Sam : Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre.

CJ : Tu devrai faire ce qu'il te demande. Je ne mérite pas que tu gâches tes relations avec ton père.

Sam : Il n'y a plus de relation entre mon père et moi depuis ben longtemps.

CJ : Sam…

Sam : Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ? Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté ?

CJ : Je le suis mais tu ne peux pas abandonner ta famille pour un garçon.

Sam : Pourquoi pas ?

CJ : Parce que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Il a raison. Il est préférable qu'on ne se parle plus.

Sam : Quoi ? Non !

Pourquoi !! Pourquoi pour la première fois de ma vie je voulais recommencer à vivre et il a tout gâcher encore une fois. Je le déteste. Je les déteste tous. Mon père pour n'être là pour moi que quand ça l'arrange, ma mère pour m'avoir abandonner et CJ pour ne pas avoir confiance en nous. Je les déteste tous. Je me sens étouffer. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je me met à courir vers la sortie. Peu importe ce que les autres pensent il faut que je m'en aille. Je passe en coup de vent chez moi, récupère mon ballon et m'en vais ver le River Court. Je me mets à dribbler, je shoote, je dunk. Tant que ça me permet de ne penser à rien. Et l'espace d'un instant, une lueur de malheur infini me ronge, et je ne suis pas certaine d'en connaître la raison. Mais je refuse de chercher plus loin, et, la balle a la main, je suis ici seule et me défoule comme je le peux, seule sans personne, seule, puisque je l'ai toujours été.

J'entends cette voix dans ma tête, qui me hurle sans cesse que je suis seule, désespérément seule. Non ! Je veux que ça s'arrête. Stop ! Tais-toi ! La ferme ! La ferme ! Je continue à courir, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Là sur ce terrain seule. Seule. Je suis seule. Puisqu'elle m'a abandonnée. Puisqu'elle m'a laissé seule avec mes démons, seule avec le monde, seule, tout simplement seule.

Sam : NOOOOOOOON ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'a laissée ? Ca ta fait plaisir de me voir là ? Tu as vue ce que tu as fait ? Tu es fière de toi ? Je te déteste !! Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste tous !

Je smatche avec rage. Je laisse sortir ma haine et ma colère mais plus j'essaie de l'évacuer, plus je la sens s'insinuer en moi. Elle m'enveloppe petit à petit pour que je ne ressente finalement plus rien. Ni la douleur, ni la tristesse. Juste un grand vide. Je ne suis qu'une ombre. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdu mon âme. Elle l'a emporté avec elle quand elle m'a quitté.


	6. Je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivée

?: Pas mal.

J'entends cette voix me sortir de ma torpeur puis un claquement de main. Laissez-moi. Laissez-moi tranquille. Laissez-moi seule. Puisque c'est ce que je suis et c'est ce qu'on finit tous par devenir un jour ou l'autre.

Sam : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Chris : Je veux voir ta mère.

Sam dans un cri rempli de moquerie : Vous voulez voir ma mère ?

Chris calme : Oui.

Sam : Très bien venez. Elle n'est pas très loin.

Je marche vers le cimetière. Je ne m'arrête pas, je ne parle pas. Mon regard fixé devant moi, je ne pense à rien, je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure. Nous rentrons dans ce cimetière où je suis tant de fois allée, où j'ai prier tant de fois. Là où j'ai vu tous mes proches pleurer, là où mon père y a laissé son cœur.

Sam : Vous vouliez la voir ? La voilà ! Sous cette pierre, loin de nous. Elle nous a abandonné ! Elle nous a tous abandonné. Elle n'est qu'une lâche !

Je le vois le regard dans le vague complètement ahuris.

Chris dans un murmure : Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ca n'a pas pu arriver. Pas elle, elle n'a pas pu mourir ? C'est une blague ? C'est ça ? Nathan ne veut plus que je tourne autours de sa femme alors il m'a fait croire qu'elle était morte. Tu peux lui dire que j'ai compris le message et que je ne tenterai rien.

Sam le regard fermé : Ce n'est pas une blague.

Chris : Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Je l'observe, le regard vide, stoïque devant cette pierre de marbre. Une seule larme coule le long de sa joue. Elle ne cessera donc jamais de nous faire souffrir ?

Chris : Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?

Sam : Je pense que mon père saura mieux vous expliquer.

Chris : Je doute qu'il veuille reparler de la mort d'Haley.

La mort d'Haley. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette phrase. Elle avait été occultée de nos conversation. Elle faisait partie des sujets qu'il ne fallait pas aborder comme la politique, la religion. Toute ces chose qui sont dérangeantes.

Sam : Peu importe, il est temps qu'il en parle. Il est temps qu'il réagisse et qu'il agisse.

Nous partons vers le lycée. Vu l'heur qu'il est il doit être encore plongé dans ses tactiques de jeux.

Nathan : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Keller.

Chris : Je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

Nathan : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Chris : Ta fille m'a dit qu'Haley était morte. Je veux savoir de quoi.

Nathan : C'est une longue histoire.

Chris : Alors ne perds pas de temps. Raconte-moi ce qui lui est arrivé.

Nathan : Bien.


	7. FlashBack

Flash Back :

Nathan et Haley sont dans une salle d'attente. Haley tient la main de Nathan et tente de le rassurer. Celui-ci lui répond par un faible sourire. Le médecin rentre un dossier à la main et s'assoit derrière son bureau. Il réajuste les lunettes sur son nez et prend une profonde inspiration.

Médecin : Madame Scott, les résultats du labo sont arrivés. Nous avons trouvé un métastase lors du scanner.

Haley : Un métastase ?

Médecin : Oui, mais il semblerait que ça ne soit rien d'alarmant. Grâce à la chimiothérapie nous pouvons faire de grands progrès et puis en cas de dernier recours nous pouvons vous faire une ablation de la tumeur grâce à une opération chirurgicale.

Nathan : Alors elle pourra guérir ?

Médecin : Oui, voici l'adresse d'un très bon cancérologue. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre rendez-vous avec lui et vous trouverez ce qui est le mieux pour votre guérison.

Nathan : Très bien, merci docteur.

Médecin : Au revoir monsieur et madame Scott. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour vous madame Scott.

Haley : Au revoir docteur.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Haley et Nathan rejoignirent leur voiture.

Nathan : Tout va bien aller Hales. Maintenant des millions de personnes guérissent du cancer, il suffit que tu prenne un traitement.

Haley : Non.

Nathan : Comment ça non ?

Haley : Je ne veux pas me faire soigner.

Nathan : Mais pourquoi pas ?

Haley : Parce que les traitement vont m'affaiblir et je ne veux pas que la dernière image que les enfants auront de moi soit une personne faible et malade.

Nathan : Mais tu ne peux pas leur voler leur chance de te voir en vie.

Haley : Le cancer a déjà voler toute chance.

Nathan : Tu dis ça sous la colère ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de te rendre avant même d'avoir commencer à te battre.

Haley : Je ne veux pas me battre.

Nathan : Alors c'est tout ? Tu vas nous laisser seuls ? Tu vas m'abandonner ?

Haley : Nate, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Nathan : Si. C'est ce que tu fais en te laissant mourir !!

Haley : Nathan, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Nathan : Haley, c'est toi qui les rends difficiles !

Haley : Je n'ai pas le choix.

Nathan : Si, bien sûr que si tu as le choix. On a toujours le choix.

Haley : Quoi, tu veux dire entre mourir à petit feu ou réduire le calvaire.

Nathan : Au moins tu feras toujours parti de ce monde pendant le calvaire.

Haley : Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi.

Nathan : Hales, tu ne seras jamais un poids pour moi !

Haley : Bien sûr que si. Je le sais et toi aussi au fond tu le sais.

Fin du flash back.

Nathan : C'est ce jour là que nous avons appris qu'elle avait un cancer du sein.

C'est la première fois que j'apprends ce qui s'est réellement passé. Elle ne s'est pas fait soigner ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est laisser mourir alors que nous comptions tous sur elle pour nous sauver. J'avais besoin d'elle !


	8. Haley est morte

Chris : Oh mon dieux.

Je le vois que cherche fébrilement une chaise pour s'assoire. Il semble anéanti. Je peux le comprendre. Il a beau avoir fait souffrir mon père, j'ai l'impression qu'il tenait énormément à ma mère.

Chris : Elle est morte combien de temps après ?

Nathan : 6 mois.

Oui, 6 mois. Les 6 mois les plus dures de toutes ma vie. C'est insupportable de voir sa mère souffrir et de ne pouvoir rien faire. De venir la voir allongée dans son lit tentant de lutter contre a maladie avec le peu de force qui lui reste. Et puis un soir, alors que vous vous êtes endormi à ses côtés, vous la voyer au réveil, les yeux fermés et l'air serein et c'est à ce moment là que vous comprenez que tout est fini. Alors vous pleurez, vous lui faites vos au revoir puis vous voyez le médecin relever le drap sur sa tête. Tout est fini maintenant. Elle nous a quitté. Elle est morte, et d'une certaine manière, moi aussi. Le lendemain de l'annonce de sa maladie j'ai dû moi aussi passer des examen pour savoir si son cancer était héréditaire. Nous avons fait d'une pierre de coup pour voir si j'étais atteinte du HCM. Finalement, je retrouverai ma mère plus tôt que prévu. Avec mes antécédents familiaux, je meurs d'une crise cardiaque ou bien d'un cancer et enfin, d'un accident de voiture. C'est réjouissant tout ça vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est dingue, comme la mort peut faire partie intégrante de votre vie. Un jour vous vivez tranquillement et puis d'un seul coup la mort rentre de votre vie pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Après avoir appris la nouvelle du décès de ma mère Chris est parti rentré chez lui pour se remettre les idées en places. Me voilà en face à face avec mon père. Pour la énième fois nous voilà à nous fixer sans prononcer un seul mot. On se guette en attendant de voir qui sera le premier à baisser sa garde.

Nathan : Merci.

Il a fait le premier pas, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire le deuxième n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va changer.

Sam : Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

Nathan : Je sais que tu as fait ça dans l'intention de me réconcilier avec les fantômes de mon passé mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

A moins que finalement on retourne au point de départ.

Sam : J'aurai essayé.

Je lui tourne le dos pour aller vers ma chambre.

Nathan : Sam ?

Sam : Oui ?

Nathan : Je suis désolé de t'interdire de voir CJ mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas comme son père.

Sam : Ca m'étonne venant de toi.

Nathan : Pourquoi ?

Sam : Je pensais que tu le comprendrais. Vous avez tous les deux un père qui est loin d'être un exemple mais vous vous battez pou ne pas leur ressemblez.

Nathan : Tu ne peux pas nous comparer.

Sam : Pourquoi ?

Nathan : Parce qu'on ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable.

Sam : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Nathan : CJ et moi sommes deux personnes complètement différentes.

Sam : Très bien si tu le dis. Mais si tu attends de moi de respecter tes décisions et bien tu peux être patient parce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'éloigner de lui peu importe ce que lui et toi me direz.

Nathan : Tu l'aime ?

Sam : Non ! Mais je pense que je pourrais lui laisser une chance de prouver qu'il n'est pas comme son père. J'ai cette impression étrange que lui et moi sommes… Connectés. Je sais que je le connais à peine. Mais j'ai confiance en lui.

Nathan : Si je te demande ça c'est parce que tu es ma petite fille, et tu le seras toujours. Peu importe que tu es 5 ou 50 ans, tu seras toujours mon bébé. Je sais que c'est dernier temps je n'ai pas été un père parfait et que je t'ai laissé tenir notre famille à bout de bras sans t'aider. Je sais que je n'ai aucunes excuses mais avec la mort de ta mère, j'ai perdu goût à la vie.

Sam : Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule.

Nathan : Non. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Quand t'es-tu reposée pour la dernière fois. Quand est-ce que tu n'étais plus préoccupé par le maintien de ta famille. La dernière fois que tu as agit comme une adolescente normale c'était quand ?

Cherche. Cherche. Tu vas bien finir par trouver. Ca ne doit pas faire si longtemps.

Sam : Euh… Là ça ne me revient pas tout de suite mais je suis sûre que ça ne fait pas si longtemps.

Nathan : Non, tu ne t'es plus comporté comme une adolescente depuis 2 ans.

Sam : Et alors ? C'est normal de devenir adulte après la mort d'un de ses parents. Je ne suis pas la première à qui ça arrive et je ne serai sans doute pas la dernière.

Nathan : Donc c'est ça ton excuse ? Si d'autre ont survécu à la mort de leur parent, toi aussi tu peux endurer ça sans broncher ?

Sam : Oui.

Nathan : Et bien si c'est ce que tu pense tu te trompe ! Tu ne peux pas rester là à tout encaisser !!

Sam : Si. De toute façon je fais ce que je veux. Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas.

Nathan : Très bien. Si ça te chante de ne pas me laisser entre dans ton monde fais ce que tu veux.

Sam : Bien !

Nathan : Bien !

Je sais qu'il a raison mais je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable parce que d'une certaine manière toute cette carapace que je me suis forgée m'empêche de penser à tout ça et m'évite de sombrer.

Je me retourne lorsque je l'entends m'interpeller.

Nathan : Non.

Sam : Comment ça non ?

Nathan : J'en ai plus que ras-le-bol de tout ça Sam !

Sam : De quoi tu parle ?

Nathan : Je parle de toute cette tension, toute cette douleur. J'en ai marre Sam. J'ai envie que tout ceci s'arrête.

Mais ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. La douleur sera toujours présent. Cette déchirure lancinante que je sens au fond de mon cœur, elle ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Sam : J'ai bien peur que cette douleur ne s'estompe jamais.

Nathan : Mais on peut l'atténuer.

Sam : Oui, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Nathan : Comment ça ?

Sam : Lorsque je sens cette douleur, c'est comme si je la sentais encore présente en moi.

Nathan : Elle sera toujours présente en nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de sentir cette douleur. Il est temps pour nous de lâcher prise maintenant. Il faut se faire une raison.

Sam : Comment ça ?

Nathan : Elle est morte Sam. Haley est morte et on ne peut rien y faire.

Sam : Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

Tout se trouble. La colère s'insinue en moi. Soudain la sombre réalité me rattrape. Je sens mes yeux me piquer.

Sam : Non !!

Nathan : Sam.

Sam : Tais-toi !!

Non !! Je sens ma vision se troubler. La douleur augmente, elle devient insupportable. Soudain toutes ces images m'envahissent, tous ces souvenirs. Je sens ma tête me tourner. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je sens une goutte s'évanouir sur ma joue puis une deuxième. Et d'un seul coup ma forteresse s'écroule, petit à petit, je sens que les remparts que j'avait dressé disparaisse petit à petit. Je sens mes jambes me lâcher, je sanglote, je gémis puis la réalité, la tragique réalité me frappe et je cris, un cris de désespoir, un cris lâcher dans cette maison si silencieuse, si vide sans elle maintenant. Un dernier cri, puis rien, juste deux âmes seules qui pour la première fois ouvrez les yeux sur le monde extérieur et vont commencer à vivre. Ce ne va pas dire qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de douleur, plus jamais de cris ou de pleurs, non. Mais tout devient supportable maintenant. Tout devient vivable. Je sais qu'elle est fière de nous. Même si ça prendra encore un peu de temps, nous nous relèverons et nous iront tous bien mieux.

Je suis assise par terre quand je sens une main sur mon épaule, je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il me tends la main que j'attrape légèrement hésitante. Il me soulève et me maintient pour ne pas que mes jambes me lâchent. Je sens tous mes membres trembler et mon cerveau est complètement bouleversé. Nous sortons, l'air rempli mes poumon et je retrouve petit à petit la raison. Mon esprit se réveille à nouveau. Nous marchons sans but réel mais nos pas finissent par nous conduire jusqu'à elle. Nous regardons cette pierre gravée sans un mouvement, sans une parole. Je le vois s'abaisser, il pose un genou au sol puis un deuxième, il glisses ses doigts lentement sur le marbre et une larme, une seule larme solitaire s'enfui et glisse le long de sa joue. Puis un soubresaut et des sanglots déchirants. La douleur qui s'enfuie. Et un dernier je t'aime enfoui sous les larmes. Deux âmes seules, réunis par la même douleurs. Un même sang pour une même tristesse. Deux corps qui s'accrochent l'une à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Deux naufragée qui flottent lentement à la recherche du rivage. Nous tentons de nous porter mutuellement


	9. Je serai toujours là pour toi

Fin du flash-back.

Je me suis passé la scène de son enterrement en boucle dans ma tête et tout à coup je me suis rendue compte que nous n'étions pas seuls. Nous souffrions mais d'autre pleurés aussi. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Micro, Jake, Skills, mes grands-parents, mes oncles et tantes. Toutes ces personnes pour qui Haley compté ont aussi souffert mais nous étions trop enfermés dans notre propre douleur pour nous en apercevoir.

Le lendemain matin, n'ayant pas cours, je m'en vais dans les rues de Tree Hill quand je parviens devant une grande maison blanche. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'y étais pas rentré. C'est comme un retour en arrière. L'époque où j'assistais au réunions entre filles avec Brooke, Peyton et ma mère. Je pousse légèrement la porte. L'obscurité a envahit la pièce et si je me fit à l'odeur qui y règne cette maison n'a pas été aérée depuis un long moment. J'avance lentement, cherchant du regard l'objet de ma venue. Je l'appelle, je cris son nom dans toute la maison quand j'entends la musique. Je la suis. Elle vient de l'étage. Sa chambre. J'aurais du y songer plus tôt. Je cogne légèrement. Aucune réponse. Je frappe plus fort. Toujours pas de réponse. Tant pis, j'entre quand même. Elle ne m'a sans doute pas entendu. La salle est tout aussi sombre que le reste de la maison. Je vois dans le coin de la pièce une boule qui tremble. Je m'approche et perçoit des yeux entre ouverts. Je cherche des mains l'interrupteur. Une fois trouvé, la lumière qui envahit la pièce m'oblige à ouvrir et fermer les yeux pour faire disparaître les flashs qui peuplent mon champ de vision. Soudain j'aperçoit cette boule plus en détail. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là. Je m'approche de cette masse amorphe dont seuls les légers bruits de respiration m'indique qu'elle vit encore.

Sam : Peyton ?

Peyton : Haley ?

Sam : Non, Peyton c'est moi Sam.

Peyton : Oh Sam ! Comme tu as grandit ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais haute comme trois pommes. Comment vont tes parents ?

Sam : Papa va bien.

Peyton : Et ta mère ?

Sam : Elle est morte Peyton.

Peyton : Oh euh oui. Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu dans les nuages en ce moment.

Sam : Ce n'est rien.

Peyton : Assis-toi. Fais comme chez toi.

Je cherche un endroit où m'asseoir. Mon regard dérive et je scrute chaque endroit de cette pièce. Il paraît qu'une chambre et le reflet de son propriétaire. Si c'est le cas alors Peyton doit avoir des choses à régler. Tout à coup mon regard est attiré pas un plateau en métal. Dessus repose un billet de 10 dollars et une curieuse poudre blanche. D'un bond je m'approche de ce plateau. Plus je m'y approche, plus les doutes se font minces et plus mon regard se fait dur.

Sam : Peyton, depuis quand tu prends ces cochonneries.

Peton : Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tout le monde se fou pas mal de comment je vais. En fait tout le monde se fou de tout le monde ! J'aurais pu crever ici seule dans cette chambre que personne ne s'en serait rendu compte.

Sam : Ecoute Peyton, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps on a pas était là les uns pour les autres mais ça va changer.

Peyton : Foutaises !

Sam : Je te le promet Peyton. A partir de ce jour je déclare solennellement que je serai toujours là pour toi peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Elle lève la tête vers moi. Un timide sourire apparaît puis il se fait plus franc.

Peyton : Tu ressemble vraiment à ta mère.

Je sens les larmes me venir aux yeux. C'était la première fois depuis sa mort qu'on me compare à elle.

Sam : Merci.

Je me ressaisie. D'un revers de la main j'efface cette larme et je prends Peyton dans mes bras. Elle se met à pleurer. Un véritable torrent s'écoule sur ses joues. Je repose sa tête sur mes cuisses et la berce lentement en lui caressant les cheveux. Je la sens ce calmer après de longues minutes de pleurs. Je ne cesse de penser à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si je n'étais pas venue. Quelqu'un d'autre serait-il venu ou serait-elle morte dans cette chambre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?


	10. Jenny

Je déambule dans les couloirs de ce grand bâtiment de béton que nous appelons plus communément le lycée. Je suis dans mes pensée quand tout à coup, (et ce n'est rien de le dire) je me retrouve violemment projetée au sol. Aïe, mais c'est que ça fait mal. Quand mon père m'a fait prendre des cours de judo, j'aurai dû écouter ce que disait e prof au niveau des chutes plutôt que de le regarder avidement. Ca m'apprendra à m'intéresser aux garçons. Je relève la tête et vois une fille à peine plus vieille que moi brune et plutôt grande. Mais c'est étrange son visage ne me dit rien.

?: Je, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas regardé où je marchais.

Sam : Ce n'est rien. Tu es nouvelle dans le coin.

?: Oui.

Sam : Tree Hill est une petite ville. Ici tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Au fait, je m'appelle Sam, Sam Scott.

?: Scott, comme le coach ?

Sam : Oui, tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu connais déjà mon père ?

?: Disons qu'on m'avait déjà parler de lui avant que je n'arrive au lycée de Tree Hill.

Sam : Ok, mais dis-moi euh…

?: Jenny.

Sam : Jenny, que fais-tu ici ? Dans ce coin aussi perdu qu'est Tree Hill ?

Jenny : Mon père y a vécu lorsqu'il était jeune. Il était même au lycée ici.

Sam : Donc nous sommes des filles d'anciens élèves de Tree Hill.

Jenny : Tes parents étaient à Tree Hill High ?

Sam : Et oui, le problème c'est que les professeurs espèrent que je sois aussi ntelligente que ma mère ou aussi douée au basket que mon père.

Jenny : Et alors ?

Sam : C'est le cas.

Je crois que j'ai réussi à la détendre un peu. Je ne saurais expliquer ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai comme l'impression que dans un avenir très proche, elle et moi seront très amies.

Je rentre dans la salle de littérature en retard comme d'habitude. Heureusement, le professeur n'a pas encore fermé a porte. Je cherche du regard une place libre. Mon regard s'accroche sur une chaise sans propriétaire, puis je constate que le voisin n'est autre que CJ. Il ne dira rien, c'est la seule place de libre et puis ce n'est pas comme si je le draguais. Ainsi, je m'installe et risque à jeter un œil dans sa direction mais lui s'évertue à rester fixer sur le tableau. Un mouvement vers ses mains, puis le tableau puis ses mains. Ok, je crois qu'il va falloir que je fasse le premier pas.

Sam : Salut CJ.

CJ : 'lut.

Sam : Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faciliter la tâche ?

CJ : Pourquoi je te faciliterai quoique ce soit ?

Sam : Ecoute, je… tu me manque.

CJ : Tant mieux pour toi.

Sam : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me déteste autant ?

CJ : Je ne te déteste pas.

Sam : Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de me parler comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi.

CJ : Ecoute Sam. Cette situation n'est pas facile pour moi non plus mais…

Sam : Mais quoi ?

CJ : Ton père a raison. On ne doit plus se voir.

Sam : Pourquoi ?!

CJ : Parce que tu as ta famille et moi la mienne.

Sam : Et je suis sûre que nos deux mondes ne sont pas incompatible.

CJ : Quand le père de l'un a voler la femme au père de l'autre alors si, c'est incompatible.

Sam : Mais…

CJ : Ecoute Sam, on doit se faire une raison. Je serais toujours le fils de Chris Keller et tu seras toujours la fille de Nathan Scott.

Sam : Oui, mais nous sommes aussi Sam et CJ deux personnes à part entières.

CJ : Sam, ne cherche pas, c'est impossible.

Sam : Mais nous pouvons au moins être amis ?

CJ : Je… euh… oui. Nous pouvons être amis.

Sam : Alors amis ?

CJ : … amis.

Après cette discussion, nous nous tournons tous les deux vers le professeur. Je tente en vain de suivre le cours. A défaut de suivre, je prends mon crayon et gribouille sur mon cahier. Mon esprit s'égare. Je pense à CJ et moi, à Jenny. A Peyton qui vient d'emménager chez nous en attendant qu'elle aille mieux.


	11. Jake

Je suis tranquillement assise sur le canapé un pot de glace sur les genoux, une cuillère à soupe dans une main et la télécommande dans l'autre. Je regarde les images défilées projetant des lumières colorées sur mon visage. Mon esprit n'est pas concentré sur l'émission.

?: A ce point ?

Sam : Hein ? Ah Peyton c'est toi.

Peyton : Alors dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

Sam : Rien.

Peyton : Un rien qui te fais manger un pot de glace entier devant une série pour ado ?

Sam : Exactement !

Je me renfrogne et concentre mon regard sur l'écran.

Peyton : T'es aussi butée que ta mère.

Sam : Non !

Peyton : Oh que si ! Bon, alors tu me dis ce qui te tracasse ?

Sam : C'est sans importance vraiment ! C'est juste ce garçon.

Peyton : Un garçon ? Hmmm, intéressant. Et comment s'appelle ce charmant jeune homme.

Sam : CJ. Mais papa et loin de le trouver charmant.

Peyton : Il dit ça parce qu'il a peur que ce CJ lui vole son petit bébé.

Sam : Il n'y pas seulement ça.

Peyton : Ah bon ?

Sam : Lorsque papa a vu CJ pour a première fois son père était là aussi. Et il n'avait pas l'air de s'apprécier énormément. C'est comme si il s'était arrêter de réfléchir et la seule chose qu'il voulait s'était le frapper.

Peyton : Comment s'appelle son père ?

Sam : Chris Keller.

Peyton: Ouch! Terrain miné. Et CJ il en pense quoi ?

Sam : Il est d'accords avec papa. Il pense qu'on ne devrait pas se voir. Je déteste les garçons.

Je continuer à ruminer de sombres pensées lorsque j'entends la sonnerie.

Sam : J'y vais.

J'ouvre et j'aperçois Jenny. Je la fais rentrer et me rends compte qu'un homme se tient derrière elle. Je suppose que c'est son père.

?: Tes parents sont là ?

Sam : Non, mon père n'est pas encore rentré.

Peyton : Sam, qui est-ce ?

Je la vois s'arrêter d'un seul coup. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle connaît cet homme.

?: Peyton ?

Peyton : J… Jake ?

Jake: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Peyton : J'habite ici.

Jake : Nathan et toi… vous ?

Peyton : Non ! Il m'a proposé de vivre ici, parce qu'il avait trop de place dans sa maison et moi je me sentais seule chez moi alors qu'ici il y a un peu plus de vie. Je… Tu vas bien ?

Jake : Oui, Jenny et moi avons ré- emménagé à Tree Hill.

Peyton : Et Nikky ?

Jake : C'est une longue histoire.

Peyton : Tu as le temps pour rester boire un verre et me raconter cette longue histoire ?

Jake : Avec toi toujours.

Jenny et moi les observons flirter ensemble comme des adolescents. S'en est limite indécents. Nous décidons de les laisser tranquilles tous les deux et de monter dans ma chambre. Plus tard dans la soirée, j'entends une porte claquée, des voix, puis des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Toc toc.

?: Sam ? J'peux rentrer s'il te plaît ?

Sam : Oui, vas-y.

Je vois Will courir jusqu'à mon lit et tenter d'atteindre ma joue pour m'embrasser. Je baisse mécaniquement ma tête. Il se recule et s'aperçoit que Jenny et avec moi.

Will : Je m'appelle Will. Je suis le petit frère de Sam. Mais je suis le plus intelligent.

Jenny : Enchantée Will, moi c'est Jenny. Je suis une amie de Sam.

Will : Pardon ?

Jenny : Je disais : …

Will : Non, j'ai bien entendu. Je suis désolé qu'elle soit votre ami.

Espèce de rododindron doublé d'une patate. Tu vas voir toi. Je vais t'embrocher et te découper en rondelle pour ensuite vider ta cervelle, faire frire tes rognons, t'énucléer et envoyer tes doigts par la poste. Je me lève d'un bond et me jette sur lui.

Sam : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre espèce de minus. Chihuahua à poil raz.

Je l'attrape, descends les escaliers et le pose dans les bras de mon père.

Nathan : Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton frère.

Sam : Je te rends ton microbe. Il est infernal.

Je me redirige vers ma chambre quand je l'entends parler.

Will : Moi aussi je t'adore sœurette.

Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve !!

Jenny : Il est adorable ton petit frère.

Sam : Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas à le supporter tous les jours.

Jenny : Au fait comment ça va avec CJ ?

Sam : Bien. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Jenny : J'en sais rien. C'est juste que j'avais l'impression qu'entre vous c'était plutôt tendu.

Sam : Tendu ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'entre nous ce soit tendu.

Jenny : Peut-être parce que vous êtes jeunes, beaux. Il fait parti de l'équipe première de basket et tu es capitaine des pom - pom girls.

Sam : Et alors ?

Jenny : T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

Sam : Non mais je t'en prie.

Jenny : Tu es raide dingue de ce type !

Sam : N'importe quoi ! Et de toute façon même si c'était le cas, il ne m'aime pas.

Jenny : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu lui a demandé ?

Sam : Non mais…

Jenny : Pas de mais. Demain je veux que tu lui demande de sortir avec toi.

Sam : Sortir avec moi ? Genre un cinéma, un restaurant ?

Jenny : Ben oui, enfin ce que tout adolescent normalement constitué fait un vendredi soir.

Sam : Je ne sais pas. S'il refuse c'est la honte et puis mon père sera furax quand il apprendra que je sors avec CJ.

Jenny : Alors là, c'est pas très compliqué. Tu t'approche vers lui la tête basse, tu lui parle comme s'il avait raison et tu lui fait le regard de chien battu.

Sam : Comment tu sais ça ?

Jenny : J'ai de l'expérience avec mon père.

Je suis bien contente d'avoir trouvé Jenny sur mon chemin. Maintenant je me sens un peu moins perdue.

Jenny : Je dois y aller. On se voit demain.

Sam : Ouais, à demain.

Je descend et retrouve mon père préparer la cuisine. Enfin préparer la cuisine est un bien grand mot. Il a mis la pizza au four.

Sam : Hey papa. Je sais que tu n'apprécie pas CJ et tu as de bonne raison pour ne pas l'aimer mais…

Nathan : Viens-en au but. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Ouch ! Il est fort !

Sam : Je voudrais que tu me laisse sortir avec lui.

Nathan : Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?

Sam : Non, en fait il me fuit depuis que tu m'as gentiment interdit de le voir.

Nathan : Sam, si je fais ça c'est pour te protéger.

Sam : Me protéger de quoi ? De la vie ? Je suis une grande fille. C'est à moi de décider qui je peux voir ou pas.

Nathan : Alors pourquoi tu me demande ma permission ?

Sam : Je voudrai éviter une crise familiale.

Nathan : Va ! Vis ta vie et suis ton cœur. J'ai confiance en ton jugement.

Sam : Merci.

J'aime mon père. C'est le meilleur papa du monde. Enfin, derrière Brad Pitt, Matt Damon et Ben Affleck.


	12. voir un film ou manger quelque chose

Après une nuit agitée durant laquelle j'ai réfléchit à la meilleur manière de demander à CJ de sortir avec moi j'ai fini par m'endormir. Mais malheureusement, mon réveil a décidé d'écourter ma nuit de sommeil. Je me prépare en vitesse et file au lycée. Je fini par apercevoir CJ près de son casier. C'est le moment de se lancer. Aller ma petite. C'est pas très compliqué. Respire, ai l'air détendue et quoiqu'il arrive garde le sourire.

Sam : Salut CJ.

CJ : Hey Sam. Tu vas bien?

Sam : Oui et toi ?

CJ : Sa va.

Sam : Tu as quelque chose de prévue vendredi soir ?

CJ : Euh… non pourquoi ?

Sam : Je me demandais si tu voudrai bien voir un film avec moi ou aller manger quelque chose.

CJ : Sortir au cinéma toi et moi ?

Sam : Oui, enfin dit comme ça, ça fait un peu trop rendez-vous galant.

CJ : J'adorerai voir un film ou manger quelque chose avec toi.

Sam : Génial. Passe me chercher vers 8 heures.

CJ : Et ton père ?

Sam : T'inquiète. Nous avons eu une discussion.

Vendredi soir. Je suis prête depuis 20 minutes déjà et ça va sans doute vous paraître stupide mais je suis très tendue. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je sortais avec un garçon mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec lui c'est différend. On sonne. C'est lui !! Je cours vers la porte d'entrée en espérant arriver avant mon père mais tout espoir est réduit à néant quand je les vois devant le seuil de la porte. CJ ne la ramène pas et mon père s'amuse de la situation. Il faut que j'agisse.

Sam : Salut CJ.

CJ : Sam. Tu es magnifique !

Nathan : Arrête de regarder ma fille avec envie si tu veux rester en vie.

Sam : Papa !!

Nathan : Je te la confie. Prends soin d'elle. Je veux vous voir pour 23H.

Une fois que nous nous sommes éloignés de mon garde du corps je peux enfin respirer.

Sam : Je suis désolée pour mon père.

CJ : T'as pas à l'être. Il a été plutôt cool.

Sam : Plutôt cool ?

CJ : Etant donné que mon père lui avait volé sa femme et que moi je lui vole sa fille je trouve qu'il était plutôt sympa avec moi.

Sam : C'est vrai que vu comme ça.

La soirée s'est passée magnifiquement bien passé. CJ m'a invité au restaurant. Ce fut délicieux et la compagnie était génial. Ben oui, dîner avec CJ Keller c'est assez agréable. On a parlé basket, musique mais chose étonnante pour un fils de rockeur, il a des connaissances musicales assez restreintes. J'ai ainsi appris que sa mère les avait abandonnés lui et son père. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que son père a la fâcheuse habitude de contrôler sa vie et de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

CJ me ramène chez moi en voiture. Ce type est un ange. Alors qu'il me raccompagne à la porte je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il va me repousser ? Il va me repousser ? Il ne me repousse pas. Non en fait il a l'air plutôt d'accord. Hmmm oui, là je sens que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

?: Retire ta langue de la bouche de ma fille

Eh m ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit toujours tout gâcher.

CJ : Désolé coach. Sam on se voit lundi en cours ? Au revoir coach.

Sam : A lundi.

Je vais me coucher avec pleins d'images en tête. Mis à part l'arrivée surprise de mon père cette soirée était parfaite.


	13. Arrêt cardiaque

Les semaines passent et CJ et moi sommes toujours on ne peut plus heureux. Je rentre chez moi quand j'entends des éclats de voix dans la cuisine.

?: Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit jeux ! Tu es comme ton père et la seule chose qu'elle aura gagné c'est un cœur brisé.

?: Je ne suis pas comme mon père! Je n'ai pas l'intention de la quitter ! Moi je ne laisse pas les personnes que j'aime partir !

Je rentre dans la cuisine et constate avec effroi que ces deux voix étaient celle de mon père et mon petit ami.

Nathan : Parce que tu l'aime ? Une grande première ! Les Keller ont un cœur !!

CJ : Si je ne connaissais pas Sam je ne penserai pas que les Scott soit capable de sentiments !! Il faut croire qu'elle tient ça de sa mère !!

Nathan : Oui, c'est dommage qu'elle ne soit plus là ! Comme ça en plus de t'envoyer ma fille t'aurai pu te faire ma femme !!

Sam : SILENCE !!! Mais vous êtes cinglés ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

CJ et Nathan : C'est lui qui a commencé !

Sam : Je me fiche de savoir qui a fait quoi !! Non mais j'hallucine ! C'est un cauchemar ? Dites moi que je rêve !! Je pars prendre l'air et quand je reviendrai, je veux vous voir ici réconciliés. Ai-je été assez clair.

CJ et Nathan : Oui.

Sam : Bien.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris. Ils sont fou !! Ils sont complètement cinglés !! Je vis dans une maison de fous. Je me mets à courir pour me vider la tête de toutes pensées. Je ne pense plus à rien. Pour une fois, j'avais l'impression que les choses allaient bien se passer. Que je commencerai à être heureuse. Il faut croire que je me suis trompée. Je suis condamnée à avoir la poisse. Je continue de courir. Mon cœur se brise en mille morceau. J'ai mal. Le ciel tourne au-dessus de ma tête. Ce n'étais pas la tristesse qui me faisait souffrir. Mes pilules. Je ne les ai pas prises. J'ai oublié de les prendre. Au secours !! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends ? Aidez-moi !! Pourquoi personne ne me regarde ?

?: Arrêt cardiaque au croisement de la 7ème et de la 29ème. Adolescente de 17 ans. Pouls 9.7 rythme cardiaque stable.

?: Elle s'appelle Sam Scott.

?: Très bien contactez sa famille. Je veux NFS, chimie, iono, gaz du sang

?: Elle bradycardise !!

?: On est en train de la perdre.

?: Ok. Défibrilateur. On charge à 300.

?: Chargé.

?: On dégage.

?: Toujours pas de pouls.

?: On charge à 350.

?: Chargé.

?: On dégage !

: Rythme sinusale.

?: Ok, on l'intube.

?: C'est bon

?: Injectez lui 60 de xylocaïne.

?: On la monte en cardiologie.

Une sonnerie, une phrase et en une fraction de seconde leur monde s'est suspendu. Deux homme que tout oppose se retrouvent confrontés à la même peur. Celle de la perdre. Deux hommes seuls dans un couloir froid. L'odeur entêtante des anitséptiques. Le va et viens des médecins et des infirmiers. La sensation que la mort pèse sur chacune des personnes présente et la peur. La peur qui s'insinue peu à peu dans le cœur de ces deux hommes.

?: Monsieur Scott ?

Nathan : Oui ?

?: Je suis le médecin qui s'est occupé de votre fille.

Nathan : Comment va-t-elle ?

?: Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Nous avons du la réanimer…

Nathan : Mais elle est vivante ?

?: Oui, son état semble s'être stabilisé. Mais le manque d'oxygène qu'a provoqué son arrêt cardiaque l'a plongé dans le coma.

Nathan : Quand pouvons-nous la voir ?

?: Maintenant si vous le voulez.

Nathan : Merci docteur.

: De rien.

CJ : Je suis désolée.

Nathan : Pourquoi ?

CJ : Je n'aurai jamais du m'énerver contre vous. C'était stupide.

Nathan : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui ait commencé. J'aurai du avoir confiance en toi et au jugement de ma fille.

CJ : On ferait mieux d'oublier tout ceci.

Nathan : Tu as raison. Si on allait plutôt voir Sam.

CJ : Allez-y. J'irai plus tard.

Nathan : Tu es sûr ?

CJ : Oui.


	14. Tu me manque

Où suis-je ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si noir ? Y a quelqu'un ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends ?

?: Bonjour Sam.

Sam : Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Haley : Je suis venue pour te guider.

Sam : Ca veut dire quoi ? Que je suis morte ?

Haley : Pas encore.

C'est un rêve. C'est ça je suis en train de rêver. Je me retrouve dans un couloir blanc. L'hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital ?

Haley : Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Sam : La dispute. Je suis partie courir et mon cœur s'est arrêté.

Haley : Oui.

Sam : Et je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ?

Haley : A toi de voir.

Sam : Quoi ? Je meurt et je reste avec toi ou alors je vis mais tu ne seras plus avec moi ?

Haley : J'ai toujours été avec toi. Même quand tu ne me voyais pas.

Sam : Je suis désolée.

Haley : De quoi ?

Sam : De ne pas avoir été la fille parfaite.

Haley : Tu as été bien mieux. Il n'y a pas eu un seul moment où je n'ai pas été fière de toi.

Sam : Tu me manque.

Haley : Tu me manque aussi.

Je me retrouve dans une chambre. Papa ! Il est là assit sur cette chaise et il attend. Il regarde la personne allongé sur ce lit attendant désespérément qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je m'approche du lit. C'est moi. La personne dans ce lit c'est moi. Un tube dans la bouche, relié à des perfusions, je reste inanimée. Comme si je dormais.

Nathan : Hey ! Je suis désolé de m'être disputé avec CJ. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je crois que j'avais juste peur qu'il me prenne mon bébé pour toujours. Mais j'ai eu tord d'avoir eu peur. Parce que je sais que même si tu grandit et que bientôt tu n'aura plus besoin de moi tu seras toujours ma petite fille. Et ça personne ne pourra me l'enlever. Alors je veux juste que tu ouvre tes yeux. Tes magnifiques yeux bleus et que tu me regarde. Mon petit bébé. Montre moi que tu es toujours en vie.

Sam : Je suis là. Regarde moi. Je suis toujours là !! Papa ! Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?

Haley : Il ne t'entends pas.

Je le vois sortir la tête basse. La porte se ferme mais finit par se rouvrir quelques secondes après. CJ ! Mon dieux il a l'air tellement triste et tellement effrayé.

CJ : Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Il paraît que tu peux m'entendre. Alors si c'est le cas. Je veux que tu te réveille. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je passe une journée de plus dans cet hôpital lugubre. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte avant à quel point les hôpitaux pouvaient être morbide. Je pensais que ça sentait la santé, la guérison, les bébés parfois mais en réalité les hôpitaux sentent la maladie, la mort, la tristesse et la solitude. Tout y est trop blanc, trop clair, trop propre. Comme si on essayé de cacher le malheur que renferme les hôpitaux.

Sam : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Haley : Qu'est que tu dois faire pour quoi ?

Sam : Pour me réveiller.

Haley : Laisse toi faire.

Sam : Je t'aime maman.

Haley : Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant ferme les yeux et réouvre les.

Je me suis retrouvé dans ce lit. Comme si je m'étais légèrement endormi


	15. On est désolé

CJ : Sam ? Tu es réveillée ? Oh mon dieux tu es réveillée !

Je le vois sortir comme une furie pour revenir trois secondes plus tard avec mon père et mon frère.

Nathan : Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs.

Je vois un médecin rentré.

Médecin : Nous avons mis un tube dans votre gorge pour que vous puissiez respirer. A trois vous allez inspirer un grand coup puis expirer. 1, 2, 3.

J'inspire puis j'expire violemment sentant le corps étranger sortir de ma gorge. J'ai soif.

Sam : Soif.

Nathan : Oh oui tiens bois.

Alors que je bois, je vois leur visage anxieux m'épiais comme si j'allais m'écrouler à chaque instant.

Nathan et CJ : On est désolé.

Nathan : On a été stupide.

CJ : Oui. Nous n'avions pas pensé au fait que nous te mettions dans une situation embarrassante.

Sam : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous autant énervé l'un contre l'autre ?

Nathan : J'avais peur. Un Keller m'a déjà pris un ans de vie avec ma femme. Je ne veux pas que l'autre me prenne ma fille.

CJ : Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous la voler. Je tiens beaucoup à Sam et vous faites partie de sa vie. Vous êtes son père. Rien ne changera ça.

Sam : Génial ! Et toi CJ ton excuse pour t'être énervé sur mon père ?

CJ : C'est stupide je sais mais quand vous avez dit que je ne valais pas mieux que mon père j'ai vu rouge. J'ai ressenti de la colère mais aussi de la peur. Je ne veux pas être lui. Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne suis pas juste le fils d'une ordure. J'essai d'être un individu à part entière mais quoique je fasse, il est toujours derrière moi à vouloir tout contrôler. Depuis que maman est partie, il fait tout pour que je reste mais plus il m'oblige à rester plus je veux partir.

Nathan : Je ne voulais pas t'énerver autant. Je veux dire. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des difficultés avec ton père. Si j'avais su j'aurai…

CJ : Agi différemment ?

Nathan : Oui.

Sam : Bien maintenant que tout est arrangé on va pouvoir passé à autre chose.

Je vois la porte s'entrouvrir. Je vois ses yeux. Tellement effrayés et tellement tristes. Je les ai déjà vus. Il y a de cela deux ans.

Sam : Will !

Will : Sammy !! J'ai eu si peur !!

Il grimpe sur mon lit et part se réfugier dans mes bras.

Sam : Je vais bien.

Will : Tu ne vas pas me laisser ?

Sam : Non.

Will : Tu ne vas pas rejoindre maman.

Sam : Je reste ici avec toi.

Comme pour appuyer mes dires, je resserre mon étreintes. Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Je sens qu'il tremble. Ses tremblement ressemblent plutôt à des soubresauts.

Sam : Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas… Pardonne-moi… Je ne partirai plus jamais… Plus jamais je ne te ferai revenir ici… Je te protégerai.

Je vois ensuite une vague de personne arrivée. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake et Jenny arrive comme de véritables furies. Ils s'assurent que je vais bien.


	16. Elle m'a traité de vieux

Ca fait deux jours que je suis dans cette chambre mais heureusement le médecin m'a informé que je pouvais rentrer. Une fois que mon père m'a ramené à la maison, je me rends compte que tout le monde est là pour m'accueillir. L'ambiance est chaleureuse. La famille est enfin réunie au complet. Au complet pas tout à fait ? Alors que je fais le tour de la table du regard, je croise le regard vide de Will. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Que lui aussi se rendrait compte qu'elle manquait dans ce tableau. Il s'en rends toujours compte. Je sais qu'elle lui manque. Peut-être même plus que ce que je peux imaginer.

Sam : Will ? Tu veux qu'on aille jouer dehors ?

Will : Je …

Sam : Viens. Tous ces adultes moi ça me fatigue.

Alors que Will et moi sommes en train de chahuter dans le jardin, je sens mes pieds quitter le sol. Je me retourne pour tenter de découvrir la raison de cet élévation soudaine.

CJ : On s'ennuyer et on vous a vu jouer tous les deux alors on a décidé de se joindre à vous.

Sam : On ?

Je sens une vague de froid m'envahir. Mais je suis trempée !! Qui a osé ?

Jenny : Surprise !

Sam : Oh toi tu vas le payer.

Je court récupérer une bouteille d'eau et je la vide sur Jenny. Will décide de prendre sa défense et m'arrose. CJ le met à terre et moi je l'asperge d'eau. On se retrouve à se battre deux contre deux. CJ et moi avons l'avantage mais il faut avouer que les deux autres sont plutôt doués. Will profite de sa petite taille pour se faufiler n'importe où et Jenny tente de m'amadouer. A la fin de l'après-midi nous sommes trempés, épuisés mais heureux. Je me sens merveilleusement bien.

?: Je vois qu'on s'est bien amusé ici.

Sam : Désolé oncle Lucas mais tu arrive à la fin de la bataille.

Lucas : De toute façon je suis bien trop vieux pour se genre de chose.

Sam : Ca c'est vrai.

Lucas : Non mais je ne te permet pas !

Brooke : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ?

Lucas : Elle m'a traité de vieux !

Peyton : Elle n'a pas tord.

Lucas : Merci Peyton ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ce genre de choses.

Jake : Te vexe pas. C'est l'adolescence. Ma fille est pareille.

Jenny : Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

Jake : Eh bien disons que lorsque tu étais bébé tu étais un véritable petit ange.

Jenny : Et alors ?

Jake : Tu n'es plus un bébé.

Jenny : Oh toi ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !!

Sam : Jenny ne parle pas comme ça à ton père !

Jenny : Oui maman !

Ce que ça fait du bien d'être là. Entouré des gens que j'aime. Je ne me soucie de rien. Je vis.

Après cette après-midi mouvementé je me retrouve dans ma chambre à écouter la musique au-delà du seuil autorisé en faisant mes devoirs. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. La musique m'inspire pour mes rédactions. Comment ça devenir sourde ? Vous avez déjà vécu avec un enfant de 8 ans ? De toute façon il me rendra sourde alors autant que ce soit grâce à de la bonne musique. J'entends tambouriner à la porte.

Sam : Entrez !

Je vois mon père entrer furieux.

Nathan : Ca t'ennuierai de diminuer le nombre de décibels.

Sam : Je roule avec ma chaise jusqu'au poste baisse le son et attends qu'il sorte. Une fois que les bruits de pas se sont évanouis je remet le volume à fond.

: Papa !! Demande à Sam d'arrêter avec sa musique ! Je n'entends plus les Simpsons !

Don't want to grow up ! I want to get out. Hey take me away! I Want to shut out!! Hey take me away, away, away!!! Deuxième couplet, toujours aussi déchaînée !!

Je danse et sautille dans ma chambre. Je me prends pour une rock star. Solo de guitare. Je me déchaîne ! Et puis plus rien. Comment ça plus rien ?

Nathan : Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Non mais qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?

Je le vois partir plus loin et marmonner.

Nathan : Faites des gosses qui vous disent ! J'aurai mieux fait de faire que des garçons. Non mais je vous jure. Au berceau de vrai petits anges mais passé la puberté ça devient de véritable démons.

Je décide de me calmer sur les décibels et de mettre mon IPod pour être la seule à profiter de cette douce musique.


	17. Tu n'es pas prête?

Les semaines et les mois passent. Je me retrouve dans ma chambre avec Jenny on fait une soirée pyjama et son père en a profité pour aller au cinéma avec Peyton. Je suis contente pour eux. Peyton a enfin l'air heureuse.

Jenny : Alors vous en êtes où CJ et toi ?

Sam : Comment ça on en est où ?

Jenny : Ben oui ! Depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes passés aux choses sérieuses j'imagine.

Sam : Jenny !

Jenny : Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à la possibilité que CJ et toi vous…

Sam : Non ! Mais, enfin je veux dire on prends notre temps.

Jenny : Sam, c'est un garçon de 17 ans qui plus est. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec sa petite amie qui il faut l'avouer n'est pas un laideron. A sa place je perdrai patience.

Sam : CJ n'est pas comme ça !

Jenny : Ah ben alors il est gay.

Sam : Je peux te promettre qu'il est tout sauf gay.

Jenny : Comment peux-tu expliquer alors qu'il ne te dise pas qu'il ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi.

Sam : Je sais qu'il veut faire l'amour avec moi et je le veux aussi mais…

Jenny : Tu n'es pas prêtes ?

Sam : Ca me terrifie !

Jenny : Tu lui en as déjà parlé ?

Sam : Disons qu'on évite ce sujet.

Jenny : Il faudra que vous en parliez un jour !

Sam : Pourquoi ?!

Jenny : Parce que tu finiras par le perdre.

Je tente de me persuader que Jenny a tord mais je sais qu'elle a raison. Si je ne lui en parle pas, il perdra patience et il ira voir ailleurs. Je m'endors avec cette question dans la tête. « Suis-je prête ? »

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ma conversation avec Jenny. Depuis je fuis CJ. J'ose à peine le regarder et le toucher. Je me retrouve seule chez moi ce soir. Mon père a décidé de passer une soirée entre « hommes » avec Will. Alors que je suis tranquillement en train de lire mon bouquin pour le cours de français j'entends quelqu'un sonné à la porte. CJ rentre en trombe à l'intérieur.

CJ : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ? La semaine dernière tout se passait merveilleusement bien et puis d'un seul coup tu t'es mise à me fuir. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Ou bien c'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais prise d'une impulsion je me suis mise à l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Une chose en entraînant une autre on s'est retrouvé sur le canapé et même si j'étais terrifiée, je me suis dit qu'il était temps. Que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant je le perdrais pour toujours. Alors les mains tremblantes j'ai retiré mon T-Shirt en le regardant dans les yeux. Je me suis mise à l'embrasser.

CJ : Non.

Il m'a repoussé. Alors quoi je ne suis pas assez belle ? Je ne sui pas assez bien pour lui ?

CJ : Je ne peux pas.

Sam : Pourquoi ?

Je me suis sentie ridicule tout à coup. J'avais eu l'impression que je contrôlais mais je ne contrôlais rien du tout.

CJ : Je ne suis pas prêt. Nous ne sommes pas prêts !! Je t'aime. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais je veux que le jour où toi et moi nous le ferons, ce soit magique. Tu comprends ? Je veux t'offrir ça pour toi. Parce que tu le mérite. Je veux qu'on attende.

Sam : Alors ce n'est pas parce que je ne te plais pas ?

CJ : Tu plaisante ? Si je ne t'aimais pas autant je t'aurais sauté dessus tellement tu es sexy.

Je me suis sentie tout à coup beaucoup plus soulagée. Nous nous aimons et nous n'avons pas besoin de faire l'amour pour se le prouver.

Deux mains accrochées l'une à l'autre, deux êtres innocents reliés par leur amour. Deux corps endormis, voyageant dans leur inconscient.

Deux hommes réunis devant une même inscription. Un même souvenir, cette même tristesse mais ce même espoir. Deux hommes et ce même amour pour cette femme disparue et pourtant tellement présente qui les observe, un sourire accroché sur le visage.

Nathan : Tout va bien aller maintenant. Je te le promet.

Will : Je sais papa.

Une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Une table que l'on distingue grâce au flash projetés par un téléviseur. Deux parts de pizzas reposant dans une boîtes en cartons. Trois verres à moitié vide. Et cette famille. Deux êtres destiné l'un à l'autre séparés par cette jeune fille endormie. Les cheveux devant les yeux, le souffle régulier, ignorante de ces deux être.

Jake : Ca m'avais manqué.

Peyton : Moi aussi.

Deux regards qui s'accrochent. Un même sourire. Deux mains réunies, des doigts se croisent. Les yeux se lâchent et se reconcentrent sur le cube lumineux mais les deux cœurs battent tous les deux à l'unissons.

Ce soir à Tree Hill, 7 personnes ont enfin trouvé l'amour qui leur manquait.


	18. Une autre femme

Alors que je m'occupais des devoirs de Will, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer.

?: Salut ma p'tite famille ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Sam : Dans la cuisine !

Je vois mon père rentrer le sourire au lèvre. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le rendre aussi heureux ?

Nathan : J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Sam : Tu as eu une augmentation ?

Nathan : Non, ça n'as pas vraiment de rapport avec le travail.

Sam : Comment ça pas vraiment ?

Nathan : J'ai… J'ai rencontré une femme.

Petit à petit, les mots s'enchaînent bouts à bouts et je finis par assimiler ce qu'il a dit. Une femme ? Autre que maman ? J'ai toujours pensé que ça lui ferait du bien de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne pensais pas que le voir aussi heureux me ferai grâce à une autre femme que ma mère me ferai autant de peine.

Sam : Une autre femme…

Nathan : Oui, elle s'appelle Meredith. Elle est professeur de français au lycée.

Sam : Oh. Je vais prendre l'air.

Nathan : Sam attends !!

Sam: Non, tu as retrouvé le sourire et je trouve ça cool mais laisse-moi juste le temps.

Nathan : Sam.

Sam : J'ai besoin de temps.

Je sors en claquant la porte et je marche dans les rues de Tree Hill. Cette même phrase passe inlassablement. « J'ai rencontré une femme ». C'est un sentiment étrange. Une contradiction totale des sentiments. La colère, la tristesse mais la joie aussi et le soulagement. Je suis en colère contre cette femme que je ne connais pas mais qui pourtant a volé la place de ma mère dans le cœur de mon père. Cette parfaite inconnu qui va entrer dans nos vies. Changer nos habitudes. Mais pourtant je ne peux être qu'heureuse pour mon père. Après tout s'il l'a choisi c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être si mal. Je continue de réfléchir sur la plage pendant une heure ou deux quand je sens une présence derrière mon dos.

?: Je t'ai cherché partout.

Sam : Ben voilà tu m'as trouvé.

Prenant conscience du ton froid que j'ai employé, je décide de m'excuser. Mon père s'assoit sur le sable à mes côtés.

Nathan : Je suis désolé.

Sam : Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Nathan : J'aurais du faire preuve de plus de tact.

Sam : Depuis combien de temps ?

Nathan : Quoi ?

Sam : Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensembles ?

Nathan : Une semaine ou deux.

Sam : Et c'est sérieux ?

Nathan : Plutôt oui. Je crois que je l'aime.

Sam : Wouah !

Nathan : Ecoute je ne veux pas que tu accepte ça sans broncher. Si tu pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour toi.

Sam : Non. Je me doutais que ça arriverai un jour ou l'autre.

Nathan : Je ne peux pas te dire que rien ne changera parce que ce serait te mentir. Mais ta mère sera toujours ta mère et moi je t'aimerai toujours autant qu'il y ait une autre femme dans ma vie ou pas. Tu resteras ma fille. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez souvent mais je suis fier de toi. Je suis fière de la jeune fille que tu es devenue. Et aucune femme au monde ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aimer.

Sam : Je t'aime papa.

Nathan : Je t'aime aussi.

Je sens les larmes monter. Il faut que je les refoulent. Je dois me calmer. Je respire lentement et profondément.

Sam : Au fait où est Will ?

Nathan : Avec elle.

Tout sera différend maintenant. Nous marchons silencieusement jusqu'à la maison. Je rentre silencieuse lorsque je fois cette grande femme brune. Incroyablement jolie qui me sourit gentiment l'air un peu timide. Je l'observe. Je la sonde. Tentant de découvrir ce qu'elle a de suspicieux et je ne trouve rien. Je lui tends alors ma main. Qu'elle saisit l'air soulagée.

Sam : Sam Scott

Meredith : Je sais. Meredith Miller

Sam : Je sais.

Après un temps de silence, je finis par ajouter.

Sam : Bienvenue dans la famille.

Je vois mon père me sourire. Maintenant tout va changer. Ca ne veut pas dire que ce ne sera pas mieux.


	19. Stanford!

Alors que je me réveillais paresseusement en ce dimanche matin, enfin plutôt midi. Oui mais il faut me comprendre, j'avais beaucoup de chose à raconter à CJ hier soir et ce matin à 3H. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer en trombe dans ma chambre. Qui ose me déranger à 11H30 un dimanche alors que je dors.

?: Tu as reçut une lettre de Stanford !!

Le propriétaire de cette voix surexcitée n'est autre que mon père.

Sam : Et alors ?

Nathan : Et alors ?! Je tiens ton rêve depuis que ta mère t'as emmené en Californie et tout ce que tu me réponds c'est « Et alors ? » !

Sam : Excuse-moi si je ne suis pas euphorique après que mon père me réveille en entrant en trombe dans ma chambre.

Nathan : Ce que tu peux être ronchons au réveil.

Sam : Que veux-tu je tiens ça de mon père.

Nathan : Bon alors tu l'ouvre cette enveloppe ?

Sam : Ok Ok !! T'énerve pas comme ça ! Tu sais que c'est pas bon pour le cœur tout ce stress ?

Nathan : Sam !

Sam : C'est bon je l'ouvre. Pfff !

Mes yeux parcours rapidement le courrier. Je ne laisse rien paraître mais cette réponse me stress autant que mon père.

Nathan : Alors ?!

« Mademoiselle Samantha Lydia Scott, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes inscrites à l'université de Stanford pour la rentrée 2007/2008. » Inscrites à l'université de Stanford pour la rentrée 2007/2008 ?

Sam : J'ai été prise.

Nathan : Quoi ?

Sam : Je suis acceptée à Stanford !!!

Nathan : Mon bébé va à Stanford !!! Vite il faut fêter ça. J'invite toute la famille. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, tes grands-parents. Il faut que tout le monde sache que ma fille est un génie!!

Sam : Papa ?

Nathan : Oui ?

Sam : Calme toi.

Nathan : Oui tu as raison. Vite le téléphone !!

Et le voilà parti pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Le soir même, je vois une vague de personne arrivée avec des cadeaux, des bouteilles de champagne et de la nourriture. Je décide d'aller voir CJ pour lui annoncer que je vais à Stanford.

Sam : Hey !

CJ : Hey ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

Sam : J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !

CJ : Quoi ?

Sam : Je vais à Stanford !

CJ : Oh .

Sam : Oh ?

CJ : J'ai été accepté à l'UNC.

Sam : Oh. Et tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

CJ : Ce matin. Je suis désolé.

Sam : Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je veux dire c'est normal que tu ai tes rêves et que moi j'ai les miens. On ne devait pas s'attendre à partir du même côté toi et moi.

CJ : Tu pars quand ?

Sam : Il faut que je m'installe, que je m'habitue à la ville.

CJ : Quand ?

Sam : Dans deux semaines.

CJ : Deux semaines ? Wouah !

Sam : Oui.

CJ : Je crois que ça veut dire que c'est bientôt fini.

Sam : Je n'ai jamais voulu.

CJ : Je sais.

Alors qu'il y a peu de temps ça présence me réconforté, maintenant elle me fait mal. Je n'ai pas le courage de lever mes yeux vers lui pour ne pas pleurer.


	20. Your suck boyfriend

Your suck boyfriend/ The Ataris

Alors que je suis devant mon ordinateur à me lamenter sur ma vie pathétique, j'entends mon père débarquer.

Nathan : Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

Sam : Quoi ?

Nathan : Ca ! Cette musique que tu mets à fond, le fait que tu reste plantée dans ta chambre.

Sam : Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Nathan : J'en sais rien moi. Sors ! Rencontre de nouvelles personnes !

Sam : Non, je vais rester seule dans ma chambre comme ça personne ne me fera souffrir.

Nathan : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?

Sam : Rien.

Nathan : Vraiment ?

Sam : En tout cas rien qui ne te regarde.

?: Tiens cette chanson me rappelle mes jeunes années.

Nathan : Peyton, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ma fille écoute cette chose.

Peyton : Alors premier point The Ataris n'est pas une chose c'est un groupe ensuite si elle ne veut pas te le dire libre à elle je ne la trahirai pas.

Nathan : Pfff les filles toutes les mêmes. Sam si tu ne veut pas sortir, est-ce que tu peux au moins nous intoxiquer les oreilles avec quelque chose de moins violent ?

I know, I know, I know/ Tegan and Sara

Sam: Ca te va?

Nathan: C'est bien mieux.

Peyton et mon père se décide enfin à sortir de ma chambre et à me laisser tranquille. Pour que je sois enfin seule avec mon malheur. Enfin la tranquillité fut de courte durée. Lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon frère qui hurlait à travers toutes la maison un pseudo rap pour couvrir ma musique, j'ai finit par renoncer.

Will : SI MA TETE ELLE PASSE, LA TIENNE Y PASSE ALORS SI TU VEUX RESTER EN VIE EVITE DE RESTER ICI !

Sam : Will ! Ca te dérangerai de la fermer !

Will : OUAIS !

Nathan : SAM ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère et toi Will baisse un peu le ton !

Sam : Argh !! Vous m'énervez tous.

Badtime Lovers/ Systema

Je me précipite dehors pour prendre l'air mon Ipod dans les oreilles. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. En début de soirée je me décide à rentrer.

Nathan : J'ai mis le dîner au frigo.

Sam : J'ai pas faim.

Nathan : Où tu vas ?

Sam : Je suis fatiguée. Je vais me coucher.

Nathan : Tu sais que tu pars demain pour San Francisco ?

Sam : Oui merci de me le rappeler mais je n'ai pas oublié.


	21. Annonce

Pour la fin de cette fiction, il faudra attendre un peu parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai perdu la fin et je cherche un moyen de la récupérer. Mais je vous remercie de lire cette histoire et d'y laisser des reviews. Je vous demande juste un peu de patience.


	22. Viendra? Viendra pas?

J'ai passé la journée à finir mes cartons en me disant que peut-être CJ serait là pour me dire au revoir puis je me répétais sans cesse que ça ne servait à rien de vivre des adieux déchirant que je n'avais vécu ni plus ni moins qu'une amourette d'adolescents et que cette relation étaient condamnée à finir avant même d'avoir commencée. Cependant maintenant que je me retrouve devant le taxi, avec toute ma tribu sur le trottoir l'œil un peu vitreux à cause des larmes qui menacent de couler et ce sourire de fierté sur tous les visages mais moi je ne suis pas fière, je ne suis pas contente, je n'attends impatiemment ma vie d'étudiante à l'université de Stanford. Je veux juste rester moi. Sam. La fille du coach des Ravens, la capitaine des pompom - girls, l'adolescente normale qui se met facilement en colère. Je m'approchais vers mes proches pour avoir droit au dernière recommandation.

Nathan : Bon récapitulons. Promets-moi que tu ne te drogueras pas.

Sam : Je ne te promets pas de ne pas essayer mais je te promets de ne vrendre ni mon corps ni la télé pour me fournir.

Nathan : Au niveau de la contraception ?

Sam : Tu veux dire si je me suis informée depuis que tu m'as fait un court détailler sur ce sujet lorsque j'avais 10 ans et que maman t'a accusé de pervertir son bébé qui était bien trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose ?

Nathan : Euh… Oui.

Sam : Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la chose et je te promet de ne pas débarquer avant la fin de l'année sur le seuil de la porte en t'annonçant que tu vas devenir grand-père avant tes 40 ans.

Nathan : Merci.

Sam : Cela dit ce serait à tenter rien que pour voir ta tête.

Nathan : Sam.

Sam : Quoi ?! On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu !

Nathan : Ce n'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas drôle.

Sam : Bon eh bien c'est le moment de se dire au revoir.

Nathan : Oui. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait plus se revoir.

Sam : Oui je suis ta fille après tout.

Nathan : Oui. Appelle-moi quand tu es arrivée.

Sam : Promis.

Nathan : Tu sais que la porte sera toujours grande ouverte pour toi ?

Sam : Je sais.

Nathan : Après tout c'est ta maison ici.

Sam : Oui.

Je lui fais un pâle sourire. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce soit aussi difficile de quitter Tree Hill. Je rentre dans ma voiture, claque la portière et mets le contact. Je me tourne vers tout le monde puis alors que je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux je me retourne vers la route. Puis sans pouvoir l'expliquer je fixe le rétroviseur. Espérant sans doute voir la personne que j'attends depuis 2 semaines. Et j'ai vu une silhouette se dessiner derrière la voiture. Elle courait tentant de rattraper le véhicule. Alors que je reconnu cette personne, je décide de m'arrêter. Je sors de la voiture et me précipite vers cette personne.

Sam : Tu es venu me faire des adieux un peu plus chaleureux ?

? : Je … Hum… Non. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces deux dernières semaines et hum…

Sam : CJ je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors si tu pouvais aller droit au but.

CJ : Je veux partir avec toi.

Sam : Pardon ? J'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu voulais partir avec moi à San Francisco.

CJ : En fait je veux aller à Stanford avec toi.

Sam : Tu veux … Stanford… Avec moi ?

CJ : Oui.

Sam : Wouah !

Alors ça c'est… surprenant.

CJ : Tu veux bien ?

Sam : Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr que oui !

Alors que je lui sautais dans les bras j'ai soudain eu l'impression d'être dans un de ces films romantiques trop mielleux. Nous rentrons dans la voiture et je mets la radio.

Doktor Kosmos : Holiday

CJ : T'as pas mieux ?

Sam : Tu aurais du penser à prendre ton Ipod. On n'en serait pas là.

CJ : Excuse-moi mais j'étais trop occupé à préparer mes affaires pour suivre ma petite amie.

Sam : Pff.

Je décide quand même de changer de station de radio.

Moningood : 9th degree

CJ : Voilà ça c'est bien ! Stanford nous voilà!!

Nous voilà repartis pour de nouvelles aventures.

FIN!!


End file.
